Bittersweet
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko had been a item for years until now.Yusuke is now single..how will he handle it?I don't want to give too much away.Please read and review.Slight HxB.This is my first YusxYuk pairing.
1. Dumped

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

(Yusuke's going to be OOC in this one...yeah):A/N

Yusuke Urameshi groaned slighty as a angry brunette argued with him.

That's all they been doing for the last two weeks.

"Yusuke, are you listening?"

"Yes..."Keiko sighed."Yusuke...I want to break up with you."It was now Yusuke's turn to speak.

"Why,Keiko?" "I know your job as spirit detective is dangerous...besides I moved on.I found someone,Yusuke."She had threatened to break

up with him,before but now...

Keiko continued."I can't wait for you forever, my parents think I deserve better."

His one and only love was leaving him.

He waved Keiko goodbye.

His former rival, Kuwabara had a visit from the girl of his dreams,Yukina.

"Hello,Kazuma."

"Yukina!You came all this way to see the great Kuwabara in the flesh?" She giggled at his declaration.

Yusuke rolled his eyes,mumbling "Idiot."

"I heard that,Urameshi!You're just jealous cuz I got Yukina!"

"Whatever."Yusuke looked broken to the ice maiden."Yusuke,are you alright?"She never seen him so sad.

She had to ask."Where's Keiko?"

The boy in green said nothing.

The trio saw Keiko with her new boyfriend,walking hand in hand.

Now it made sense.

"Keiko dumped you,Urameshi?"

"Poor Yusuke.."trailed Yukina. "I wish you could cheer him up,Kazuma."

"Yeah, I'll try,my sweet Yukina.


	2. Yukina's feelings?

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

And again,Yusuke's OOC/so is Yukina.=A/N.

"Mom, I'm home!"Yusuke was greeted by silence.

There was a gentle knock on the door."Who is it?"

"It's Yukina and Kazuma." Yusuke let them in.

"Sorry about Keiko."said Yukina.

"Nah,don't be."

Yukina nodded, chatting with Yusuke,which was out of character for her.

After a hour the pair left Yusuke's apartment.

"Lemme walk you home,Yukina."Kuwabara offered.

"It's okay, Kazuma. I don't need you to escort me home."

Yusuke opened his books, doing his homework.

He didn't finish until nine.

The next day he showered and dressed for school.

"Good morning, Yusuke."said his ex.

"Hey."Yusuke greeted back.

Their teacher entered the room."Nice to see you this morning,Yusuke."

"Here."

"What's this?"

"My homework."said the raven haired teen.

Everyone fell to the floor.

"Whatever."Yusuke returned to his seat.

"I will expect this from you from now on,Yusuke."said their teacher.

Keiko now and then glanced at Yusuke,wondering what had happened to him?

~several weeks later~

"Ever since Keiko dumped him, he's been hitting the books lately."said Kuwabara.

"That would explain a few things."added Kurama."Our last mission, Yusuke came up with a brilliant plan."

"Hn, so the detective has a brain after all."

Kurama saw Yusuke reading book after book."Kuwabara ,how is he doing academically?"

"Our teachers say with a little luck and cram school,Urameshi should pass to the next grade."

"How are you doing?"Kurama asked.

"I'm doing okay,mostly C's."

"Hn, thats barely passing.I heard your teachers conversing."

"Don't worry, with love on my side, I'll pass through anything!"

Kurama and Hiei groaned."Maybe I should speak to Shizuru."Kurama threatened.

"No! No! That won't be necessary!"Kuwabara pleaded.

"Urameshi! Over here!"

"What's up,Hiei,Kurama and Kuwabara?"

"We know about your ex onna."

Yusuke dismissed it."We're ancient history,Hiei."

Yukina shows up as soon as Yusuke left."I hope Yusuke will be alright."

"Hey Yukina!You came to see me?"asked a overjoyed Kuwabara.

"How's Yusuke this days?"she asked,worried for her friend.

Kuwabara frowned,"As long as you don't love Urameshi, I'll tell ya."

Botan and Kurama glanced at each other.

Kuwabara didn't see it -probably won't until it was too late.

That Yukina was slowly heading toward Yusuke.


	3. Is it love?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

"Go home,Kuwabara."growled Hiei.`

"Please Kazuma."pleaded Yukina,not wanting her friend to be injured.

"Okay,for you,my love."Kuwabara was a little miffed that he didn't get a goodbye kiss from Yukina.

"Hiei,can we pay a visit to Kurama?Ther's something I want to ask him."

"Hn."Kurama barely made it home when the koormie twins arrived at his front door.

"Kurama,Yukina has something to ask you."

Yukina finished expressing her feelings for listened intently,finally speaking.'How can I explain this without getting killed?'

"Well,Yukina..it's.."the phone rang."Excuse me.I better answer it."Kurama returns a minute later.

"Sorry,it was my then, you're feeling for Yusuke is...sympathy."

Hiei nodded,believing the answer.

"NO!It's more than that!It has to be.."

Her outburst confused them."Hn,then what do you think it is?"he asked his sister.

"I..don't know.."Kurama spoke."It's love you're feeling."Kurama said making a grave mistake.

"Love?"repeated Yukina.

"LOVE?"growled Hiei,his hand on the katana's hilt.

"Hiei,calm down."said Kurama."It's not as bad as you think."

"What would you know,fox?"sneered Hiei.

"Stop it!"yelled Yukina."Do you really think Yusuke's a poor choice?He's one of the sweetest people I know."

"Hn,if you feel that way,Yukina...you should tell him."Hiei said in defeat.

"..Okay.."

Hiei using telepathy telling Kurama to keep a eye on her.

He didn't want to be around for fear that he would do something to land him in Rekai prison.


	4. Gone in sixty seconds

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Yukina decided to pay Yusuke another visit.

This time bringing some food.

Dressed in a floral print sundress,her hair in a braid.

Her dress courtesy of Botan.

Ringing the door bell,waiting for a reply.

"Who is it?"asked a voice.

"It's Yukina."

Yusuke opened the door."Hey,Yukina...where's Kuwabara?"

"Oh,Kazuma's with relatives. May I come in?"

"Sure,make yourself at home."

Yukina stepped inside,smoothing out her dress.

"Where do you want the food?"she asked.

"Over there's fine."Yusuke pointed to the counter.

"I brought coconut shrimp and rice balls,nothing special."Her smile warm.

Yusuke smiled at her.

She was too good for him .

It's been awhile since he felt like this.

Yukina walked over to some pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"I remember this,it was when we first met."

Yukina continued,"And this was last Christmas,when Kazuma tried to kiss me."

Yusuke listened,saying nothing.

"And this was at Kurama's eighteenth birthday."

"...Yeah..."

"Yusuke?Are you alright?"she hugged him,whispering."I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Forget it."

They ate in silence.

Yukina clapped her hands together."Kazuma told me you have this movie."

Yusuke blinked,"You mean,Gone in sixty seconds?..Yeah,wanna see it?"

Yusuke popped the movie in the DVD player.

Yukina sat on the sofa.

Yusuke sitting on the on the other end.

After awhile,Yukina snuggled closer to him.

He welcomed it,wrapping a arm around her.

Yukina watched the movie,her eyes never leaving the screen.

When it was over,Yusuke asked his guest."What else do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you choose is fine with me."

"You really liked that one,huh?"

"Yes,I'm glad he saved his brother."Yukina was under the impression that was real.

Later...

"It's getting late.I should be going."

"...Yeah,say,Yukina?"

"Yes,Yusuke?"

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure."Yusuke grabbed his coat and keys,locking up.

"I had fun with you,Yusuke."Yukina admitted.

"What are you doing tomorrow?When is Kuwabara coming back?"

"Kazuma won't be back until Monday morning."

"Monday morning,huh?That's enough time to stea-"

"Yusuke?Are you planning on stealing?"

"Well,maybe.."

Yusuke's falling for her.

But does she feel the same way?

And what about Kuwabara?Read and review.

Any ideas you have leave with me.

I might use them,if they're good.


	5. Happiness at last

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

(A/N:Again Yukina and Yusuke are out of OOC.)

"Botan,there's something I want to ask of you."said Yukina."What is sweetie?"

"Well,I was thinking of doing something with my hair."

"Let's go to the mall and get gussied up for our dates."

Later that evening...

Before their dates arrived,Yukina took one last look in the mirror.

She liked her new oufit.A pink halter and mini skirt.

"Do you think Yusuke will like me in this?"

"He won't take his eyes off you."Botan sang,fixing her lipstick."I won't tell Kuwabara."

Yukina paled."Yukina,what's wrong?"

Before Yukina could respond,a voice came from outside.

"Yukina!You look so damn sexy!"

"...Hello,Kazuma..."She looked at Botan for help."We're late,we better get going."

Yukina followed her."Bye,Kazuma."

The girls went to Kurama's house,explaining the situation.

He was to give a alibi,saying he drove them to Keiko's.

"Hn,they're late."grunted Hiei,dressed in a plain black tee and jeans."Where are we going,onna?"

"We're going to the local fair."

"Is that okay,Yusuke?"asked the ice maiden."Sure,it's been awhile since I've been on a roller coaster."

~time lapse~

Yukina loved the feel of the air whipping against her face.

The thrill of the fast ride even impressed Hiei.

Botan dragged him into the crowd.

The former spirit detective was alone with the red eyed female."Yusuke,can we try a funnel cake?"She asked holding his hand.

"Sure,let me buy us one."

It was a perfect date.

Until it began to rain.

Yukina's hair style was ruined.

"My hair...I must look a mess."

Yusuke shook his head."No,you look beautiful..to me.."Yusuke leaned in for a kiss.

Yukina stood on her tip toes,meeting him halfway.

"What about Kuwabara?"

Yukina smiled."Just shut up and kiss me,Yusuke."

"What about Hiei?"

Yukina shrugged."He'll just have to get used to it."

The next morning...

Yukina woke up to another beautiful day."Good morning,Genkai."

"Kuwabara's here."said the old woman.

"Kazuma,we need to talk."

"You're dumping me?"

"Um,you see..."she was interrupted by the very one she had strong feelings for."These are for you."Yusuke handed her a bouquet of lilacs.

"Thank you,Yusuke.I'll put them in water."

"Urameshi!Yukina's dumping me!When I find out who-"

"It's me,Kuwabara."

"You?..YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER!SOME BEST FRIEND YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!"

"Kazuma,I never meant to hurt you.."

"When did this...did you ever love me,Yukina?"

"I never felt that way about you,Kazuma..."

"Shuddup,you're nothing but a slut!"Kuwabara yelled.

Yukina ran off in tears.

"Hn,you're truly are a idiot.I had it with you."

"Hiei,it's my problem.I'm the boyfriend now."

"Hn."Hiei sheathed his katana."Make him pay Yusuke."Hiei left to comfort Yukina.

"Yukina,if this is who you want.."

"He is."

The koormie twins watched as Yusuke gave Kuwabara the beating of his life.


End file.
